A Sailor and a Sister
by Eternal-Earth-Sailor
Summary: What would happen if Sailor Earth came along? Will she put all the sailors in trouble? Is she really Darian's sister from the past?
1. New girl

Serena was running to try and get to school early. She had woken up ahead of time and wanted to get there a little early. When she got to her school she saw Molly and started to walk towards her, when she saw a new girl sitting by herself watching everyone. Serena walked over to her and said "Hi, I'm Serena what's your name?,". The girl looked surprised that Serena was talking to her. She smiled and said,

"My name is Ashley Brown. I like your hair, its very original," Serena smiled and was about to sit down when the bell rang.

"Lets go to class!" she said to Ashley.

When they got to Serena's class, said, "This is my class too!" Serena smiled.

"Good! You can sit with me then," As they entered the classroom all the conversations stopped and everyone looked at the new girl (who was very pretty).

Then Ms. Huruna walked in. She saw Ashley and said "Oh, good! You're here, come on up here so we can introduce you. Ashley slowly got up and made her way to the top of the class. 'Class, this is Ashley Smith, she comes to us from America so I want everyone to help her out," said the teacher. "Now who wants to show her around and be her partner?," Immediately everyone's hand went up into the air.

"Um, excuse me maim, but could Serena be my partner?" asked Ashley. "Of, course if that's your choice," replied Ms. Huruna. Ashley and Serena smiled at each other.

After school Serena invited Ashley to go to her study meetings with her. So they went, when they got there Rei was chasing Chad around yelling at him to stop singing. "They like each other, they really do," said Serena shaking her head.

"Will I get to meet all of your friends?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah!" replied Serena smiling. Ashley smiled back but then her expression then turned gray and she said to Serena. "Serena, I need to tell you some..."

"Hey Serena, Hi what's your name?" said 3 voices. Amy, Leta and Mina had arrived.

"Hey guys, this is Ashley a friend from school," introduced Serena.

"Hi, my name is Amy and this is Lita and Mina," said Amy.

"Hi, your that girl that got 150% on the test today right?" replied Ashley. Everyone laughed as they all went into the house unaware that they were being watched.


	2. Attack

In a dark cellar a being was watching the scouts. "Aha, there you are princess" he said. "How long did you think you could avoid me? Well prepare yourself, I come!" and with that he rushed out of the room.

At Rei's temple Amy was quizzing Serena. "Come on Serena what is the square root of 4543 divided by 17?"

"Oh Amy can't you make it easier?" complained Serena. Ashley was looking out the window.

"Ashley what's the matter?" asked Leta. Ashley smiled and said

"Nothing just a daydream," **_BASH!_** Everyone looked outside. Something was blasting the temple! Serena looked at Rei, Amy, Leta and Mina and nodded. "Stay here Ashley we'll see what's going on!" said Serena. They ran outside.

"Eternal Moon power!"

"Mars Crystal power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal power!"

"Venus Crystal power!"

Ashley was looking through the window when she saw the scouts transform she thought "I was right, I found her, Sailor Moon and the other sailor scouts,"

"Mars Celestial Fire! Surround!" Sailor Mars's attack missed the enemy by a long shot.

"How do we beat this thing," yelled Sailor Venus.

"Hey Siron, leave them alone! Your fight is with me." Said a voice. It was Ashley!

"Ashley what are you doing?" yelled Sailor Moon. Ashley looked at her and said,

"Serena, this is my enemy and I alone must beat him," She turned to Siron and said, "So you found me?"

"How long did you think you could hide Princess?" Siron replied coldly. "If you want a fight you are asking for a butt kicking," said Ashley. "So shall we begin? Earth Crystal Power! "She transformed into a Sailor Solider. Her ribbons were pure white and her skirt, heart pin, necklace, and shoulder pads were black. The stone in the middle of her tiara was white as well.

I am Sailor Earth!

One of the Champions of Justice

On behalf of Earth

I will punish you!

I'm staying right here

And there nothing you can do about it!

"Earth Hurricanes!" Sailor Earth made a fan come out of thin air. She blasted Siron off his feet. "Siron, You're going back to the past! Four Elements energy ball! Blast!" Sailor scout blasted Siron. He yelled at Sailor Earth as he slowly disappeared into a time vortex.

"I'll be back, don't you forget that!" as he disappeared.

"Sailor Earth, Ashley, Princess?" the sailor scouts were dumbfounded.

"I was going to tell you but I was afraid to," said Ashley. "I'm from the past moon-kingdom,"

"If you are a princess of the past moon kingdom, what planet are you princess of?" asked Amy.

"Always the logical one Sailor Mercury, I am Princess of the Earth. In my time I am Princess Endymonion,"

"But that would mean that you and Darien are....... are you?" asked Serena (they had transformed back down from their uniforms). Ashley smiled and said

"Yes, Serenity I am Darien's younger sister," Everyone took a step back. Serena sat down which shock.

"This is amazing! We have to tell Darien!" Said Rei. So everyone agreed that Serena would get Darien while Rei called Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaro and Rini. Serena started to run to Darien's house. About 10 seconds after Serena left, Luna arrived with the others. When the story was explained to them, Luna said "

I remember you, you were the only one who supported Darien's and Serena's love, with the exception of Queen Serenity,"

"I'm afraid that seeing me will bring back memories, cause I was killed right in front of him," said Ashley sadly.

"But, then why don't we remember you then?" Said Leta.

"I'm not sure, I was always on the side-lines and wasn't seen that much in public," said Ashley.

"Won't Darien be surprised!" said Mina.

"Yeah!" chorused everyone.


	3. Darien has a sister?

Over at Darien's apartment Serena was impatiently ringing his doorbell. A million thoughts were running through her head. " Darien's sister! What will he say?" **_Click, Clack_**! Darien opened the door and said

"Hey Serena, what's up?"

"Come on, you have to meet her!" said Serena impatiently pulling him out the door.

"Meet who?"

"Your Sister!"

"What?" Darien stopped dead in his tracks.

Serena quickly explained "Your sister from the Moon Kingdom, we have just found out, come on!" They started to sprint to the temple.

At the temple Ashley was asking questions and the girls were answering them, when Serena and Darien ran in. "Now, if that isn't good aerobics nothing is!" huffed Serena. Darien didn't say anything. He was looking at Ashley as flashes of memories went through his head.

"Run Darien! I'll hold him!"

"No, you won't Princess because you'll be dead soon!" A flash of light! "Run Darien, protect Serena, your the future for us all," With all of these memories rushing through his head, Darien dropped to his knees.

"Darien, what's wrong?" asked Serena. Ashley started to cry,

"I'm causing my brother pain, I knew it," She ran into the courtyard. Serena followed her outside.

"Ashley what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Oh, Serena I can't stand hurting him. He is my only brother and I don't want to hurt him," Ashley replied.

"Ashley, come on inside. He'll be O.K. he is just remembering things that were deep down in his subconscious and it's a little overwhelming," Slowly she led Ashley back into the Temple.

Inside everyone was waiting for Serena and Ashley, when they came in they all sat down and looked at Ashley and Darien. "I thought I lost you," said Darien quietly.

Ashley looked at the floor and said, "I'm so sorry Darien,"

"Oh, but its not your fault and its alright now. C'mere little sister," Ashley smiled and laughing she ran into Darien's arms. They stood there for a minute crying and laughing then they pulled everyone one in.

"You're here everyone's here," whispered Ashley.


	4. The story continues

After all the rejoicing, Ashley continued her story. "I wasn't always a Sailor Scout, I became one the night the negaverse hit. Since all earthlings were banned from the moon kingdom I used to sneak over with Darien to see the Princess and Queen Serenity. I would sit in the shadows and watch. Queen Serenity knew how much I wanted to be a Sailor scout, so one night she called me from the shadows and gave me my transformation rod. I was so happy. After that I went into the garden and tried my powers out when I saw some negaverse people sneaking into the palace. Then all chaos broke loose. I went to save Serena and Darien. I got there just before Siron got Serena. I tried to use my powers but he got me first. Some how though I didn't die, I think that the goddess still had a mission for me. I was sent back to the past with all of my memories intact, I knew I couldn't warn anyone because I would change the future.

"Why couldn't you tell anyone?" asked Serena looking a little confused.

"Its Taboo..." said Trista silently.

Amara and Michelle nodded. In the fight against Pharaoh 90, Pluto had used her powers as the guardian of the time gate to stop time to save Uranus and Neptune's lives. In doing so she was banished from earth.

"What did you need?" asked Hotaro changing the subject.

"Mostly pictures and letters from your families to show I was telling the truth, these are from all of your families in the past," said Ashley as she drew out parcels of what looked like letters, pictures and memories from her school bag. As she handed them out she reassured "All of your parents in this time are real too (if you have parents), they are just like you moon kingdom parents with only slight differences," As people started to read some people began to cry.

They each said "Thank you" to Ashley in a whisper. Serena and Darien finished last saying thank you in there own turn.

"Oh, Serena and Darien, this is for you." Said Ashley as she took out a box. "Oh, presents!" squealed Serena kneeling next to Ashley, her fingers inching to open the box. "Well, not exactly." Said Ashley opening the box. In it was a velvet case and 2 small boxes. As Ashley opened those they saw they were rings. "The rings are for you now," said Ashley. " Serenity would have given them to you on the official day of your engagement when Earth and the Moon signed the peace agreement. The rings were cut out of a diamond found in the mines of Targin, it is believed that those who wear them are destined to be together." As Serena slipped it on, she said quietly, "I can't wear this around the house," Everyone giggled.

"Now on to pressing business, who was Siron?" asked Mina.

"Siron was my fiancé in the moon kingdom but he betrayed me for Queen Beryl and her powers, but now that he is gone back to the past, I am safe for the time being," said Ashley.

"What do you mean for the time being!" said Rei.

"I'm sure that he is planning to come back to this time and open the dark gate for the powers of darkness again," said Ashley.

"but won't he remember that your Sailor Earth?" asked Amara. "Yes he will but I can tell when and where he enters the time I am in," answered Ashley.

"Well we'll be ready for them! Right!" said Serena.

"Right!" chorused everyone.


	5. He's back

In the old moon kingdom Siron was planning his next attack with his second in command Libott.

"I want all of the Sailor Scouts dead but bring me Sailor Earth," ordered Siron.

"Why let Sailor Earth survive?" asked Libott. Like most negaverse men he hated the earth people with a vengeance. He would do anything to kill one.

"That's my concern not yours," said Siron as he walked out of the door as he did flashes went thorough his head of him and the princess of earth. _("You will come back to me? Won't you?" asked Princess Endymonion. "Of course, I will. I promise," said Siron as he pulled her closer.)_ "I can't let these petty emotions get in the way. I am destined to become the ruler of the earth," thought Siron.

"Sire the time tunnel is ready for you," said one of the henchmen.

"So it begins," thought Siron as he entered the tunnel of time.

At the study meeting Ashley froze. "What's wrong Ashley?" said Rei. Ashley closed her eyes and opened them again slowly.

"He's back," she whispered.

"Siron? Already?" said Serena.

"Yes and he's mad," said Ashley.

"O.K lets call everyone, we are all going to go in," Leta said. As everyone started to run out Ashley caught Serena's hand.

"What's wrong Ashley?" asked Serena.

"Serena, I don't think I can do this. I still have feelings for Siron. What if I forced to do something?" said Ashley.

"I sure he still has feelings for you too, but do what you think is right," said Serena with a wink as they rushed out the door.

When they found everyone the sky was darkening and a strange storm was brewing. Amy located where the time portal was.

"Its at the Tokyo tower but its seems he has created a temporal vortex," she said.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" asked Hotaro.

"What choice do we have?" said Amara.

**Saturn Crystal Power!**

**Uranus Crystal Power!**

**Neptune Crystal Power!**

**Pluto Crystal Power!**

**Venus Crystal Power!**

**Jupiter Crystal Power!**

**Mars Crystal Power!**

**Mercury Crystal Power!**

**Earth Crystal Power!**

**Eternal Moon Crystal Power! ****1**

When they reached the Tokyo tower Sailor Jupiter and Uranus broke down the door. When they stepped inside Tokyo tower a hole swallowed Sailor Earth.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Sailor Neptune.

1 Rini and Serena's transformation.


	6. Love, i offered love

Sailor Earth found herself tied to poles. She tried to break free but to no avail.

"You can't get free," said a voice. Sailor Earth looked in front of her. There was Siron.

"What do you want?" said Sailor Earth with all the force she could muster.

"Just to talk, before I open the dark gate to let Queen Beryl and the powers of darkness into this world," said Siron coming closer. "Oh, it will be glorious to have power once again! Not like you and those other sailor scouts,"

"If you remember, those Sailor scouts have more power than Beryl. They already beat her once before," replied Sailor Earth.

"Ah yes, the power of love and friendship. Well in the end evil and deceit win, as you found out first hand," said Siron laughing quietly

"What happened? Didn't you love me?" yelled Sailor Earth losing all of her control as she struggled against her restraints.

"Now, Now Ashley," said Siron coming closer. "Are you really that angry at me?" Coming close enough that she could feel the warmth of his breath.

"You killed my family and turned against me!" yelled Ashley spitting on the ground near his feet.

"Yes, I admit it. I did kill them but what were you offering that Beryl couldn't give? Beryl offered the world and ultimate power," said Siron.

"Love, I offered love," said Sailor Earth, looking straight into his eyes. Siron turned away from her as flashes of memories going thorough his head. He reached out to Sailor Earth but shook his head and the flashbacks disappeared.

"Love? Its just a little feeling people imagine. Lust, power and revenge are the only feelings that are real" spat Siron

"Your wrong, and I will prove you wrong," said Sailor Earth

"Well, regardless, you and your friends are about to join us for the ceremony for which you will have no power to stop," said Siron coolly as he snapped his fingers, at that a hole appeared and all the scouts fell thought the hole.

"Welcome Scouts," said Siron "to the darkness gate. Men restrain them," With those strange beings took hold of the sailor scouts.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Scouts!" exclaimed Sailor Earth. She struggled again. "Siron, I still love you but what I'm going to do I have to do for earth," she yelled. Then a power beam came out of the dark gate and hit Sailor Earth, releasing her from her bonds as she crumbled to the floor


	7. Beryl!

"Foolish Girl," said a voice. It was Queen Beryl!

"Beryl!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Hello Princess Serena, so we meet again," said Queen Beryl slyly. "But this time I won't be stopped by you!"

"She might not be able to stop you, but I will try," said Sailor Earth as she rose slowly off the floor. Her brooch opened to reveal a purple crystal. It began to glow.

"This is the Chalice Crystal, it draws its energy from the good people around it and the one who summons its power. I won't let you hurt my friends Beryl," She smiled at Sailor Moon. The glow from her crystal made Sailor Moon's guards back off.

"Sailor Moon, please try to help me save him. I love him so much but if not I give you permission to destroy him," said Sailor Earth. Sailor Moon noticed tears running down her face.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back," said Sailor Moon. With that the two crystals (the chalice crystal and the moon crystal) began to glow more brightly. Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth turned into Princess Serenity and Princess Endymonion.

"Siron, you must remember our love and good times," said Princess Endymonion. **Chalice rose crystal healing!** Siron screamed as a white light flashed around him. _In a beautiful garden Siron saw Princess Endymonion and himself were sitting with the princess's head on his lap. _

"_So is it true? Are you really going to leave to fight against Queen Beryl?" said Princess Ashley. _

"_Yes, your father asked me to," said Siron. _

"_I'm afraid that you will be taken in by Queen Beryl's promises and that you will forget our love," said Ashley. _

"_Even if I do," _

"_What!" _

"_No, listen even if I do I will fight my way past her mind control and come back to you," said Siron pulling her closer. _

"_Do you promise?" asked Ashley. _

"_Yes, I promise," said Siron kissing her._

_ the next day _

_" Remember our promise!" yelled Ashley up to the ship that held Col,e throwing a scarf up to him. _

_"Always" whispered Siron as he caught the scarf feeling that this was one of the last times he would ever see his love._

"Do you remember your promise?" asked Princess Endymonion. "Yes," said Siron softly. **_BANG!_** A sword tip thrust through Siron's chest. Slowly he fell to the ground.

"No! Siron!" screamed Ashley as she rushed to his side.

"Forgive me Ashley! I'm so sorry," said Siron as he pulled out her scarf from inside his coat.

"Oh, Siron you can't leave me here I love you," said Ashley with a smile.

"I love you, never forget me," he said.

"Come back!" said Ashley as they kissed for the last time. Then his body went limp. He was dead.

Behind him Libott said "I couldn't let you be distracted when we are so close sir," Then he turned around to finish opening the gate. "Now that the dark gate is open, earth will finally be destroyed," He and Beryl laughed evilly.

"There will be no such thing!" yelled Princess Endymonion. " I will stop you once and for all,"

"And she has our help!" said the Sailor Scouts.

"Come on guys she needs our friendship," said Venus.

"We have to do it!" said Sailor Mini-Moon.

"We have planet Power!" said Princess Endymonion" 

_Saturn Crystal Power!_

_Uranus Crystal Power!_

_Neptune Crystal Power!_

_Pluto Crystal Power!_

_Venus Crystal Power!_

_Jupiter Crystal Power!_

_Mars Crystal Power!_

_Mercury Crystal Power!_ _Eternal Moon Crystal Power!_  
_Chalice Crystal Power!_

"Oh no not again," screamed Beryl. Libott stayed still as he and Beryl were blown of their feet into the Dark gate. The gate slowly closed locking them in for eternity. Princess Ashley had done it but in the process had used most of her strength and was dying.

"Serena, use my crystal. It has the ability to grant one gift of life back to a dead person. Use it..." said Ashley as she slipped in and out of consciousness


	8. Life everlasting

Everyone was crouching around Siron and Ashley's (who was still alive but just barely) bodies. Sailor Moon was trying to decide if she should gift the earth gift of life to Ashley or Siron. "What do I do? Why doesn't these things ever come with instructions?" Darien was softly cradling Ashley body when he heard her voice.

"Sailor Moon, to use the gift, just wish," said Ashley.

"Who should I bring back?" said Sailor Moon "Why can't it decide for itself?" Then the silver crystal reacted to those words. Everyone gasped as the chalice crystal started to float. It slowly moved over to Siron and placed it self on his chest. A rose light engulfed Siron and he slowly began to open his eyes. The crystal then just fell from his chest and the glow dimmed. When Ashley saw this she smiled as she took her last breath.

"Ashley, ASHLEY!" said Darien.

"What happened to her?" said Siron as he rushed over.

"In her effort to stop Beryl she used her crystal and it drained what was left of her strength," said Sailor Mars.

"She did it to save us and the rest of humanity," said Sailor Pluto. Siron took Ashley's body from Darien and hugged her close. Tears running down his face silently. He kissed her before putting her down. He got up and started to walk away. He didn't notice the earth crystal had started to glow again. It floated over to Ashley's body.

"Look everyone!" said Sailor Mini-Moon. Siron turned around. Pure white ribbons had come out of the crystal and surrounded Ashley. In a flash she was in her Sailor Outfit.

She opened her eyes and said "Hi everyone,"

"Ashley!" yelled Siron as he ran back and embraced her. Ashley was surprised at first but then she looked so happy as she hugged him back.

"I suppose then that we saved the day," she said.

"Yup, once again we saved the universe from evil and everyone's O.K.," said Serena "Man, I am so tired and I have school tomorrow."

"Don't you have an exam tomorrow too Serena?" asked Amara.

"OH NO! Studying! Ami quick get the text books I need to pass this test!" said Serena. Everyone started laughing as they followed the running Serena out of the Tokyo tower and into the rising sun.


End file.
